Chloe Bourgeois
Chloe Bourgeois is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont, the rival of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the enemy of Kaga=mi Tsurugi. She is also the daughter of Andre and Audrey Bourgeois. Character Physical Appearance Chloé is a slender teenage girl of medium height. She has light ocean blue eyes and light honey blonde hair. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. Personality Chloé is a bossy, arrogant, and superficial girl who does everything in her power to crush and humiliate the other students, especially Marinette.2223 She thinks highly of herself and lowly of others as she believes that she deserves everything and takes pride in her rich lifestyle. She believes that she is the most important person in the world and everyone adores her, but the real reason why she acts like this is because her father, the mayor of Paris, constantly spoils her by giving her everything she wants, while she felt unloved by her mother who was distant and kept forgetting Chloé's name. If there is something that she wants, like attention or revenge, Chloé will do anything, including underhanded actions, to succeed. She steals Marinette's derby hat design to humiliate her and impress Adrien and Gabriel Agreste and threatens Mr. Damocles into punishing Alya Césaire by calling her father. Chloé rarely treats any of her peers respectfully, being acting bossy and overbearing to her best friend Sabrina Raincomprix and claims to her mother that she is just using the former. Her sour attitude comes across openly to whatever and whoever she despises, but she will sometimes pretend to be innocent and emotionally distressed to manipulate others in front of her father. AudreyAndChloe Chloé attempts to bond with her mother by making fun of Marinette’s hat. While being callous and careless to anyone but herself, Chloé could be cowardly, easily scared of danger often caused by akumatized villains, despite this changed through the series. Having helped caused some people to be akumatized, to her horror and confusion, she found herself their victim for revenge. Despite some of the villains calling her out for her nasty behavior, she disagreed with them, believing she was good. Chloé sometimes acts a little bit like a child or a daddy's girl. Her perceived childishness can also be observed through her affinity for roleplaying games with Sabrina, though could just as easily be a representation of her adoration for Ladybug. Miraculous Season 2 Sneak Peak (31) Chloé tries (but fails) to be nicer to her classmates. Despite all of these traits, Chloé can be courageous as she is willingly helpful when asked by those she is close to or admires, such as helping Ladybug defeat the villain and asking help to the superheroine in order to save Adrien from her own akumatized mother. Like her mother, she has a fierce temper when angered. Chloé remains awful most of the time, but she shows a bit more kindness occasionally, expressing happiness when Ladybug is saving her or towards Sabrina. She also listens to advice at rare moments, like following Ladybug's suggestion to reconcile with Sabrina. If requested for a purpose, particularly by Adrien so that she can still be friends with him, she knows how to act congenial around others, although she often comes off as forced and can't keep it up for long. On rare occasions, Chloé can be remorseful towards her actions, seen when she apologizes to Miss Bustier about forgetting her birthday and that her lashing out in anger caused trouble for everyone. After being deakumatized in "Queen Wasp", she sincerely apologizes to Ladybug and Cat Noir for selfishly using her superpowers and for what happened to Pollen because of her actions. In "Animaestro", her attempts to be a better person continued, finding out that Marinette had a crush on Adrien but decided not to tell because she thought it was a waste of time, with that being her way of being nice, proving that both Adrien's and Marinette's words left an imprint on her. Ultimately, Chloé's abrasive and selfish attitude stems from a massive inferiority complex, born from the neglect her mother showed her as a child. As seen through their interactions, Audrey cares little for her daughter, even failing to remember her name on many occasions, and only gives attention to things that interest her. This has caused Chloé to try and emulate her mother's unpleasant behavior in a vain attempt to win her affection. Additionally, she often shows a lack of self-confidence behind her arrogance, feeling as though nothing she does has any real value no matter what she tries, even referring to herself as "useless" to Ladybug in “Malediktator”. Yet once she received the Bee Miraculous she finally began to feel as though she had true worth and value and after a few missteps showed a true desire to help those around her. Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Females